


A Force to be Reckoned With

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d never thought she’d see the day when she and her mom went hunting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force to be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for isabeau

The world was ending.

Ultimately, Jo knew that it was the only reason Ellen would agree to something that she had for so long forbidden.

She’d never thought she’d see the day when she and her mom went hunting together.

She’d known, of course, that her mother had hunted; Ellen was no stranger to that world, and in her daughter’s eyes was as fearless as someone could be. She knew her mom worried, but between the choice of letting her only child run around on the eve of the apocalypse fighting the demons and helping her fight those demons, she’d picked the role of the defender.

She might not show it often enough, but Jo held her mother in the highest regard.

When the Roadhouse had been destroyed, Ellen had picked up and moved on, undaunted by the challenges laid before her.

She was strong; she’d taught Jo to be strong, too.

Now they’d packed up what little life they had known into the back of a car and lived on the road, tracking the supernatural and destroying it.

They were highly effective.

They’d both lost so much to the dark that what fear they had possessed had shaped itself into a weapon; tightly controlled and focused.

At night Jo would watch her mother sleep a restless sleep, haunted by dreams she didn’t share.

Which was all right; Jo didn’t share her dreams either. They dealt with nightmares enough in their waking hours. There was little need to share them in the few quiet moments they had.

The Harvelle women were tough.

They were undaunted by the road laid before them.

They would fight until that path was closed to them.


End file.
